Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Vivid: Dark Surge
by TrueRising
Summary: The descendants of Goku and Vegeta are the new protectors over time, but what happens when they run into an issue with the scrolls and they need to take serious action? Watch as they both arrive in a new world where they'll have to remove the source of strange malicious energy that they've been sensing. (No Flames)
1. Chapter 1

"You sensing what I am, Ren?" A young voice was heard. This voice belonged to a boy no older than what appeared to be ten.

"Yeah, I do, Tendou. Whatever this strange energy that's leaking its way through the universe is, it can't be a good thing." The one known as Ren answered to the know identified boy known as Tendou.

Ren appeared to be a couple years older than the Tendou, possibly four or three years older. These two are the great-grandchildren of the legendary Son Goku and Vegeta, and the next generation of Z Fighters. The first was Son Tendou and the other was Ren Brief.

Tendou had black hair that was straight on the front but spiked up and bent forwards at the back, he had fair skin and heterochromic eyes, his left being blue and his right being red, the Son family didn't know why, but assumed that it was because of his Great Grandfather Goku's god powers that resulted in it.

His body was lean but clearly muscular, and he wears an orange gi that had a blue undershirt, he had slightly baggy orange gi pants, with blue boots that had golden accents. Around his waist was a blue belt and around his wrist were blue wristbands.

Ren had black straight hair, his body slim but clearly muscular like Tendou, his skin was fair and his eyes black. He was wearing a white t-shirt with blue accents, he had on slightly baggy white gi pants, and black boots.

If you looked closely enough, you could see that underneath was what appeared to be rectangular weights that were connected to his shirt, and there were black cloths that were wrapped around his arms on the elbows.

What their outfits had in common though was the strange symbol on the back of their shirts, or gi in Tendou's case. The symbol was black and white in colour, it was displaying a white symbol that appeared to be both the letter 'T' and 'P' joined together, this symbol was then surrounded by two white arrows that moved in a clockwise direction.

These two individuals are not any normal Saiyans, being the great-grandchildren of the most legendary Saiyans to ever live was amazing in its own right, but these two are something quite rare, they were Time Patrollers.

Time Patrollers, a group of specially selected individuals who are tasked in keeping the universe from having changes and anomalies occur in its timeline. An incredibly important task that even if you messed up something incredibly small, it could have extreme consequences.

The two Saiyans were currently in the Time Nest, located in Conton City, they were looking into all of the scrolls, and it was troubling, the visions only displayed black clouds. Like something was preventing them from seeing the events.

"This has never happened before, what do you think this means?" Ren wondered. The Saiyan in question just shook his head with a sigh.

"I don't know, whatever it is though, it's interfering with our ability to see into the past events of the universe, this is a major problem for us Time Patrollers. If we don't fix it soon, we're going to be in a serious dilemma." Tendou replied. His tone said with the utmost seriousness.

"Tendou's right." They all heard a females voice and turned their heads to see a small woman walking towards them.

She was a short woman that had pinkish-red hair and purple skin. She had a pair of earrings on, and her outfit was a pair of high heeled boots and robe wrapped around her body. This woman is Chronoa, the Supreme Kai of Time.

"Supreme Kai of Time?" Ren and Tendou stated. Ren then stepped up to her and asked. "Do you know anything of what's going on with the scrolls?"

"I don't know much, Trunks along with Elder Kai and the others are investigating to see what has happened, we've also contacted Whis and Beerus on the matter. But, from what we do know so far, a strange malicious and negative energy is the reason why the scrolls aren't functioning." Chronoa explained.

"Do you know of where this negative energy could be generating from?" Tendou wondered. Chronoa reached behind her back and pulled out what appeared to be a scroll, but it looked different from the others. "What's that?"

"This scroll is a mystery, it had suddenly appeared in the city, it was giving off similar energy signature to the energy that we're all sensing. We had some investigation done into it, and we found something." This caused the Saiyans to narrow their eyes as Chronoa unfolded the scroll and showed them.

"What's this?" Ren muttered.

"That doesn't look like any point in time we know." What they saw was a large city with multiple different... worlds? Floating in the sky.

"That's the thing, it isn't apart of our time, it's apart of time in Universe 2," Chronoa stated. This shocked the Saiyans, why did they have a scroll of time in Universe 2? "This scroll apparently displays the present time in that universe, but most of all, there's a huge energy spike of the same negative energy located there that we could sense."

"Wait, so you mean that the source could be somewhere in Universe 2 in that city that's in the scroll?" Ren asked.

"That's right, this is why I want you two to go there and find the cause of this madness and put a stop to it before anything really bad happens," Chronoa stated.

Tendou looked at her in surprise, Ren also did, that was when Tendou asked. "Go to Universe 2? But we aren't allowed, you know how the rules are that we have to stay in the Universe that we are born in, so this Universe."

"Tendou's right, we could anger Zeno and Lord Helles," Ren stated.

"You don't need to worry about that, I had already contacted Beerus and he did so with the other Gods of Destruction, and apparently they were all experiencing similar problems, and once we found this scroll, we gained permission from Lord Helles and Lord Zeno about allowing you two there."

Tendou and Ren looked at one another in shock, of course, they knew what they were going to do, it was to stop the source of the energy. It was for the sake of the universes and their friends who are depending on them.

"Let's do this!" Tendou stated. Ren nodded his head in agreement, Chronoa smiled at this as she then took out two strange rings. They were black in colour and had an abstract design, on top was a white gem.

"What are these?" Ren asked. Chronoa handed a ring to each other them as they looked at it before sliding them onto their middle fingers.

"These are highly advanced communication devices, you just hold them up in front of you and it'll turn on, you can call one another, it also has many other functions but you'll figure that out," Chronoa explained. They nodded as she then handed Ren the scroll. "Now, I really wish you two the best of luck."

"Right, and with our lives, we'll make our own luck," Ren stated. He then turned to the great-grandchild of Goku who smiled. "Ready, Tendou?"

"Definitely!" With that, Tendou gripped one end of the scroll while Ren took the other end, they held it up before closing their eyes as they were engulfed in bright light.

* * *

In the world of Midchilda, the people of the world were peacefully living their everyday normal lives. A very important world in the dimensional ocean, a place where modern magic technology helps the city bloom.

It was really early in the morning and there wasn't anybody in sight, that was when a familiar light engulfed the area at a public park. When the light had died down, it revealed to be both Ren and Tendou.

"So, this is it, ha?" Tendou muttered. They looked around the area that they had appeared in, it looked like your average city from many years ago, there were very few cars that passed by and no sign of anyone on the streets.

Looking to the sky, they saw that it was early in the morning where the sun was still rising from the horizon, they also saw the different planets in the sky that they had seen when Chronoa showed them the scroll.

"Definitely looks like it, I'm wondering about those planets in the sky, but we can't focus on that right now," Ren stated. Tendou nodded his head at this in agreement.

"I've been focusing my energy since we got here, but, I can't sense any sign of the negative energy," Tendou added.

"Me too, I can't sense its presence. Either it's hiding on purpose or we have to locate the source the old fashion way." Ren responded. That was Ren realised something. "We're going to be here a while, so we should figure out what to do before we get started with the mission."

"Agreed, I guess we would need to find ourselves a place to rest our heads in while we're here, we can't just stay outside." Tendou stated. "You have any idea what we should do to accomplish something like that?"

"Yeah, I know quite a bit, we'll need to find a realtor if we want to buy property, I just hope..." Ren was going to say when he noticed something behind Tendou, he narrowed his eyes before sighing in relief, this action confused Tendou.

"Something wrong?"

"Nope, look behind you," Ren stated. Tendou did just that and saw that Ren was referring to a food stand, he looked up and noticed the sign that displayed the menu. "It would appear we're in luck, this world apparently uses Zeni as well."

"That's good, I'm assuming you have our money situation in order?" Tendou asked. Ren smirked as he pulled out a credit card of sorts from his pocket.

"Of course, I am a part of the richest family on the planet."

"No kidding, you probably have tons of Zeni stashed in that thing, so budget won't be a problem for us. Now, we just need to find a realtor." Tendou stated. Tendou was in thinking position before widening his eyes. "Wait, will they even sell property to us considering our age?"

"Don't worry about that, I know how to pull some strings, helps to be a part of the family that owns a company," Ren smirked.

* * *

After searching the town for a while, they had managed to locate themselves a realtor where they could purchase property. But it took a long time, it was morning and people were walking about everywhere.

"Excuse me, me and my friend here would like to buy a house," Ren asked the person at the front desk. When the man sitting at the chair looked up to see his speaker, he blinked in confusion as he looked at Ren with Tendou standing behind with a bored look.

"Uh~... I'm sorry, but you're too young for me to allow you to buy a house on your own, I'm going to need you to bring your guardian or parents with you." The man responded to Ren who frowned as Tendou rolled his eyes.

"Told ya, Ren. He's not going to let us buy a house." Tendou stated. His tone was bored and was like stating a fact.

"Don't worry, I know what to do, watch and learn as a pro does this, I'll show you an ancient trick that is both efficient and effective," Ren stated. Tendou rose his left eyebrow at Ren who turned back to the man. "If you let us buy a house, I'll pay you an extra five hundred thousand Zeni."

'He's bribing!' Tendou thought in shock. He had his mouth agape as he stared at his friend in disbelief as the man at the counter widened his eyes considerably.

"Deal!" The man shouted. He was so excited about the statement from Ren that he stood up from his chair and slammed his hands on the table when he shouted.

'It worked?!' Tendou gawked. As Tendou was staring at Ren in shock, the man at the desk was typing a bunch of stuff into the computer as he then looked back to them.

"Alright, I have added you into our list, if you may give us your contact information, we'll call you so we can give you a tour of the homes." The man stated.

"Understood." Ren then added his contact details from his communication device onto a piece of paper and handed it to the man who nodded.

With that, they both left the building as Tendou was still shocked.

"So, what should we do now, it could take a couple hours for the staff there to actually give me a call," Ren stated. This snapped Tendou out of his shocked as he turned to his fellow Saiyan companion.

"Well, I guess we could try to find out more about this world, it'll help us in the long run." Tendou suggested. Ren thought about it and nodded his head in agreement to the suggestion by his partner.

"Agreed, and the best place to look for information is the library. Should we get going, to wherever this library is?" Ren asked. Tendou shook his head at Ren, confusing him.

"You can go if you want, I want to get some training done in the forests somewhere in the park, fill me in on the information you find when we meet up." Tendou stated.

"Sure, see you later, I'll you or you can me when you're done," Ren replied. Tendou nodded as he saw Ren run away and towards a pedestrian. "Excuse me, do you know where the library is?"

"Well, I better get going myself." Thus Tendou left in the opposite direction of Ren, he continued walking down the street passing by the citizens of the city as he looked for a good place for training.

As he was turning the corner, he saw that a large bus with a couple of kids his age who appeared to be students were getting off of the bus, he smiled at the sight, he honestly had never gone to school before since he was homeschooled.

"Ahh~!" Tendou heard a cry, he turned to see a girl who had blonde hair and heterochromia like he did, she was also wearing the same school uniform as the kids he saw before, Tendou widened his eyes when she ran right into him, she ended up wrapping both her arms around his body as she managed to stop. "That was close."

"Uhh~..." Tendou trailed on as the girl with blonde hair after sighing in relief, realised something, she looked up to see Tendou's face looking at her in confusion while she blinked before noticing their position. "Can I help you?"

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to run into you!" The girl quickly apologised in a panick that caused Tendou to sweatdrop at her, she was mostly flustered by the well-built frame he had that she could feel when she had made contact with him, though he had no clue.

Tendou just gave her a warm smile and wave her off. "It's fine, there was no trouble that happened anyway, well, be careful next time. I better be off."

"Right!" The girl responded. She seemed quite enthusiastic about a lot of things, her energy was really high, Tendou shook his head in amusement as he walked off. He also saw the girl that ran into him run over to two people who he assumed were her friends.

"What a strange girl."

Tendou started walking again and didn't notice that the girl that he had just talked to looked back towards him as he walked away, the girl looked at Tendou's back and rose an eyebrow. "What's that symbol?"

"Vivio!" The girl turned to hear her friends call out to her to hurry. So she shook her head out of her thoughts and ran to them.

"Coming!"

* * *

Tendou was currently tying a cloth around his eyes as he was standing in an open section in the park with a lot of trees around. He had used a couple of the trees to create spiked logs of wood and tied them to the branches of the trees.

"Alright, let's get started." Using his Ki, he sent a little blade of Ki to the rope that was holding on the spikes, this caused the rope to snap as the logs began to head towards the body of Tendou who was standing in the centre not moving.

Just before one of the logs were going to hit him, he leaned his head back as it barely went right past his fact, he repeated the actions in different directions as many of the logs missed him, he hadn't noticed the people in the park watching him amazed at the sight.

'Okay... I need to use my ears and listening for them, feel the vibrations in the air...' Tendou thought to himself. He stopped dodging as he focused on his surroundings using the senses he could still use as he jumped kicked one of the logs that came at him, causing it to shatter into multiple pieces.

He repeated these actions while also punching a few of them that came at him, he heard the last one behind him as he did a backflip over it before dropping kicking the log before it could go past him, when Tendou landed he untied the cloth from his eyes and gave a sigh of relief.

"A bit rusty in some parts, but improving nonetheless." Tendou said. He hadn't noticed that a certain red-haired girl was watching him in shock, she shook out of her state and ran towards him.

"Excuse me!"

"Eh?"

* * *

Ren was currently in the library that he had managed to grab the location of by some people that he had passed by while on the streets. He was sitting at a desk at the far end of the library where he could read in peace.

He had managed to get a hold on a bunch of books on the world he and Tendou were on, he was surprised to see that people knew about magic and that there were even schools to teach magic, he couldn't get much since he was on a rough schedule, so he probably missed a lot of information.

"So, Midchilda, ha?" Ren mused. It was an interesting name, the world they were in apparently had a bunch of different worlds that people have discovered thanks to magic. "Tendou's not going to this when I tell him."

With that, Ren closed the book he was reading and placed it onto the desk he was at and slumped into his chair and looked up.

"I wonder how Tendou's training is going?"

* * *

"Can I help you?" Tendou asked. He was looking at a girl who appeared to be much older than he was. she had short red hair, her outfit was what nothing extravagant, they were a normal pair of jeans, a t-shirt and shoes to go with them.

"That display of skill you just showed was incredible, I'm impressed, and you're fighting skills were top notch." The girl complimented. Tendou widened his eyes slightly in surprise, he was certainly not expecting that.

"Uhh~, thanks. I'm still rusty in some parts, I'm trying to master the fighting style as my great grandfather did." Tendou responded.

"Interesting, so tell me, are you apart of a training centre or gym of sorts?" The girl asked. When she saw Tendou's confused look, she as impressed and surprised. "Wow, no? That's surprising considering how well versed in combat you seem to be, and you're incredible strength to boot."

"I guess so."

"Well, how about you come with me and a friend of mine in the afternoon since I'm kinda teaching her, I'd like to see how strong you are there."

"Sure, why not. I'll ask my friend about it, and can he also come, he's just as good as I am." Tendou stated. The girl was surprised to hear this.

"Wow, definitely, more the merrier. Here's where you'll meet me at, come after three in the afternoon." The girl stated. She then handed Tendou a piece of paper with a location written on it.

"Alright, thanks, Ms..."

"Oh, I completely forgot to introduce myself, my name is Nove Takashima!" The girl now known as Nove introduced. Tendou saw her extend her hand towards him.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Son Tendou." Tendou accepted her gesture and shook her hand with his own hand. "I'll see you then if I can make it then."

"Alright, see you!"

* * *

After finishing up with their respective tasks, Ren and Tendou had met up once again at a nearby area near a shopping centre. They were walking through the large shop infested area as they talked about things.

"Three pm?" Ren asked.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to this so-called gym as she calls it, it could be fun." Tendou stated. Ren just shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure, why not, there' no harm in it. It'll be good to use it as a way of passing by time while we wait for the realtor." Ren responded. Ren then got an idea. "Want to get some lunch while I tell you about what I found out?"

"Sure, I'm starting to feel quite famished." Tendou replied.

They both then walked around the area before coming across a large restaurant that seemed to sell all kinds of food, be it Japanese to other cultures as well. They decided to go in there and eat, they made their order and waited until the waiter arrived with their order before they began their conversation.

"So, what have you learned so far about this world?" Tendou asked. Ren who was finished swallowing the food in his mouth answered.

"Well, from what I have managed to read thus far, we're located in a world people call Midchilda, and also that magic is a common practice here," Ren answered. Tendou almost spat out his food from surprise.

"You mean people here know about magic?" Tendou asked in shock. Ren nodded his head at this. "Wow, I didn't expect that at all, talk about a strange world. Anyway, have you found any leads on our mission?"

"Not at all, unfortunately. I haven't sensed anything abnormal or similar to the negative energy, so I don't know." Ren answered. Tendou sighed.

"Same here, haven't sensed a single thing other than the people."

"Well, what should we do?"

"Want to finish eating and explore the city? We still have a couple hours before we meet up with Nove." Tendou stated. He raised up the ring on his finger to his face as a holographic panel appeared and it displayed the time along with a map.

"Sure."


	2. Chapter 2

"It's this building, right?" Ren asked. Ren and Tendou were now standing in front of a large building which to them was pretty impressive, it definitely wasn't the biggest building they had ever seen but it was still impressive.

Tendou looked at the paper that Nove had given him when they had met during his training session at the park, he narrowed his eyes at it and looked up at the building. "It says that this is the place, I guess she's waiting for us in there."

"Is that so?" With that, they both entered through the automatic doors which were glass doors with metal framing. They walked along the metal floor as Ren turned to Tendou. " So, how strong is this person?"

Tendou looked up and crossed his arms in thought while still walking. "Well, from what I sensed from her, though it was a bit difficult for some reason, she seemed to be probably weaker than a saibaman, though she might be hiding her power."

"I see, though that is still impressive for people who haven't trained like we have." Ren added. They continued walking up a flight of stairs before they laid their eyes on four figures up ahead. "Is she one of them?"

"Yeah, the one with the red hair, the tallest one." Tendou answered. When he answered, he then waved at the girl. "Nove!"

The mentioned red haired girl turned to them and blinked before she caught sight of Tendou and Ren walking towards them. The girls that were standing beside her who seemed to be Tendou's age also turned to see them, a certain blonde in the group more surprised then the others.

"Oh, Tendou, you made it!" Tendou just waved at her as he and Ren arrived at their location, Tendou crossed both arm while Ren had his left arm on his hip. Nove took notice of Ren who appeared to be only a couple years older than the Tendou. "So, is this your friend you told me about?"

"Yeah, it is."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Ren Brief." Ren greeted. He then extended his hand towards Nove in a friendly gesture, to which Nove took it whole heartedly.

"The pleasure's mine."

"Ah~!" They all heard a yell and turned to see the blonde haired girl pointing her finger at Tendou with her mouth and eyes wide open, they just blinked while looking at her, her friends beside her did as well. "It's you!"

"Uhh..." Tendou trailed on, he didn't know what to say in the moment as he was still processing what had just happened. He snapped out of it before looking at her carefully. "Hold on... you're the girl that ran into me."

"Do you know him, Vivio?" The purple haired girl of their group asked curiously, the girl known as Vivio turned to her.

"Not really 'know' him, I just kind of accidently bumped into him while I rushing towards you guys." Vivio admited. Her cheeks slightly red in embarrassment as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Anyway, before we get started why don't you all introduce yourselves before getting changed, I'll wait for you inside the training area." They all nodded their heads as Nove left to wherever.

They turned back to eachother and Tendou started. "It's a pleasure to meet you all, well, meeting her again." The mention blonde looked embarrassed. "My name is Son Tendou, but just call me Tendou, and you already know my friend Ren." The mentioned person waved at them.

"I'll go next!" The purple haired girl cried out. They all turned to her as she stepped up in front of the Saiyans. "My name is Rio Wesley! Nice to meet you!"

"I'll go next." They all turned to hear the calm voice which belonged to the girl with ponytails, who was smiling at them. "I'm Corona Timils. It's a pleasure."

"I'm up!" They heard the familiar voice which both calm and quite cheerful as well, it belonged to the blonde. "My name is Vivio Takamachi, It's nice to meet the two of you." She stopped as she looked at Tendou with fascination.

"Is something wrong?" Tendou wondered. He was confused on why Vivio was giving him a stare, the same could be said for the others as they watched Vivio.

"No, no, no, no!" Vivio denied. "It's just that I haven't ever met anyone who had eyes that were like mine."

"Oh, I see."

* * *

"Excuse me/Excuse us!" The group had said as they bowed in front of the entrance to the training hall of the building before walking in.

The girls had changed into better outfits that were more suited to train in, which consisted of a simple t-shirt and shorts, along with black gloves and footwear. The boys had decided to stay in their regular attire, so they had waited for the girls to finish changing.

The boys followed behind the girls as they all walked towards Nove who noticed them, thus turned towards them with a smile as she put both arms on her hips. As they arrived in front of her, they all blinked as they heard a loud voice. "Vivio!"

They all turned their heads upwards and to the left, when they did, they all saw three women standing on the top viewing platform area, the one in the front leaning against the railing and waving her left arm at them.

Vivio's face seemed to brighten up at the sudden appearance of three individuals as she responded to them. "Hey everyone!" Nove just turned her head to the left with a tired expression on her face but a small smile as well.

"It would appear that they actually decided to come and watch..."

Both of the Saiyans just sweatdropped at her, Ren just kept staring calmly as Tendou turned to Vivio. "Vivio, who are they exactly?" They all then turned to her except for Nove who just kept staring up at the group.

"They're Nove's family. They're my friends as well." Vivio answered.

"I see."

That was when Nove got their attention by punching the palm of her hand lightly and making an audible sound that made them turn to her. "Well, we'll get started with some simple warmups. Then we'll check your basics afterwards."

"Right!" They all responded.

With that, they all gave each other some room, Nove went to do her own thing while Corona, Vivio and Rio were practising their hand to hand combat as, Vivio was exchanging blows with Rio while Corona was practising beside them.

The boys on the otherhand, were a few meters away as they were doing their own warmups, it was nothing too~ crazy. They were only doing the simple one finger push ups, sit ups and body stretches. They were currently doing the one finger handstand pushups next to one another.

"456, 457, 458..." Tendou was counting as he did his, Ren was also doing the same as him, they seemed to be doing in in synchronization. They also appeared to not be affected by fatigue in the slightest. "So, I still haven't sensed anything at all, what about you?"

"Nada, haven't gotten a single trace of the energy signature, like I said before, it might be masking itself and hiding from us, or it is yet to strike." Ren sighed. They hadn't noticed some people watching them with surprise, even the girls had stopped to watch them, but luckily they hadn't heard what they were talking about.

Everyone quickly finished up their warmups and caught their breath, they then heard a familiar voice and turned to see Nove walking towards them. "So, let's get this underway, shall we?"

They were all confused as to what was about to happen, but changed to excitement, well, that was for Rio, Corona and the surrounding people who gathered. The Saiyans were watching on in interest instead.

Nove and Vivio were going to have a match, most likely not a serious match at all, probably just for practise and training. Both of the fighters were now standing in front of one another a couple meters apart.

They all watched as they both got into a fighting stance, the Saiyans realised that the stances were similar to that of boxing, if not it was. Vivio was the one to take charge as she rushed forward and sent a couple of punches.

Nove effectively blocked and dodge the attacks before sending a side kick to Vivio who flinched from the amount of power but managed to block the strike with both arms. She recovered quickly before quickly sending a punch with her right arm.

Unfortunately, the strike didn't go through as Nove managed to quickly block the hit by crossing both of her arms in front of her. The fight continued with the surrounded audience being impressed with the display.

"They're pretty impressive." Tendou noted. He observed the fight quite thoroughly. "Though there are some things missing in there."

"Agreed, their fighting style is pretty good, but it contains quite a number of holes which can be easily exploited. If they can overcome those, they'll become even greater fighters." Ren responded. He had analysed their capabilities. "They have good potential."

"Ain't that right?" Tendou smirked. Ren just turned to him with a smile and shrugged his shoulder and chuckled slightly. They then saw the spar between Nove and Vivio end as they walked towards them.

"What about you two, I'm interested to see how well you can fight." Nove stated. Vivio, who was standing beside her along with her friends stared at the boy expectantly, the Saiyans looked at one another and shrugged.

"Sure, why not?" Tendou replied.

"Wouldn't hurt, we haven't sparred with each other in a while." Ren added. Everyone around them watch in anticipation as both of them got into position and stared into one another's eyes waiting for movement.

Looking into eachother's eyes, they could easily tell what the other person was thinking at the moment. 'Hold back!'

The tension in the air was thick as the two fighters seemed to be in a staring contest, this caused the girls to gulp in nervousness. They all blinked a couple of times when a white flash flickered in front of them for a second.

It took a while for it to register, but when it did, they widened their eyes and had shocked looks. In a split second, Tendou was already in front of Ren, Tendou had his fist thrusted forwards at Ren in an attempt for a punch.

But they were surprised to see that Ren had managed to block the attack by raising his left arm, he had to bend his knees to keep himself stable from the force of the attack which sent a shockwave through the air.

That was when the boys began to exchange blows against one another at a fast pace, while they were fast, it was still visible to everyone around them. Nove was shocked, she knew that the two must have been incredible, but this was beyond her expectations.

The other girls weren't any different, they were all astonished at the display of combat prowess that the two Saiyan's posessed. Vivio was the one that looked more surprised than the other two, she was watching the display and it kind of made her feel insignificant, though she felt the determination to push herself further.

* * *

After the little training session with Nove and the other girls, Ren and Tendou were now walking down the street towards an address that Ren had recieved via his communication device.

"How much further is this place?" Tendou asked. Ren, who was walking beside him, held the ring on his finger in front of his face as a holographic menu opened up. He clicked on a few things before answering.

"It says that the place should be just around the corner, the person should be waiting for us there." Ren answered. He turned the menu off before sighing. "I just hope after all those questions I had to answer, they actually found a good house."

"Does it really matter if it's a good house or not? As long as it functions as a suitable living arrangement, we should be fine."

"Of course it does! We have no Idea how long we'll be in this Universe for, so it's best to get a base of operations that will last us."

"...Good point. Anyway, is that the person?" Tendou questioned. Ren turned his head to where Tendou was pointing at, he saw a man with a simple white t-shirt with black jeans, leather black shoes, and black hair.

Bringing up his menu again, he looked at the document about the purchasing of the property, which also displayed the photo of a man on the side. "Yep, that seems to be the guy we need to talk to."

"Then let's go!"

With that, they both put some speed into their legs and sprinted towards the man who was looking down at a clipboard in his hands. The man heard footsteps and turned to see the Saiyans slowing down.

"Ah, you've arrived."

"Yeah, sorry if we took long." Ren apologised. The man just waved his hand in front of his face with a smile on his face.

"No need to worry, I wasn't waiting long. My name is Takuji Yoshimi, just call me Takuji." The man introduced himself. "Your names are Son Tendou and Ren Brief?"

"Yes, those are our names." Tendou was the one that answered the question.

"Alright, then we can proceed with the viewing of the household that we have narrowed down to through the use of the answered questions." Takuji stated. The saiyans nodded in agreement as Takuji walked towards a house next to them. "This residence was the house we found for you."

They both looked towards the house and were quite impressed, it was a big house with two stories, there was a garage to the side but they weren't ever going to use that, the house overall was modern-like.

The primary colour of it being white while the secondary was a dark grey, they continued to look at the exterior of the home with satisfied expressions. They were brought back by the man who began talking again.

"This place is fitted with four bedrooms, two guest rooms, a kitchen, two showers, three toilets, backyard pool, a large living room, and other less mentionable places like the attic and basement room." Takuji stated. "The rooms have also already been furnished for you."

"Do you mind if we take a look inside?" Ren asked. Takuji nodded his head as they all headed into the house.

When they came in, they were greeted by a large living room being already furnished, there was a large TV screen on the wall and couches in front of it, beside the living room, they could see the kitchen along with a large dining table.

They continued to explore the interior of the house, as they did, they hadn't seen anything wrong about the place and were quite pleased. It seemed like the place was kept well clean while no one was using it.

"Alright, we'll buy it. How much exactly is it?" Ren asked. Tendou and him turned to Takuji who looked onto his clipboard and looked to the bottom of the page.

"It states that the price of this establishment is two hundred and fifty million zeni." Takuji answered. Tendou went wide eyed at this, while Ren looked completely neutral. "I can see if I am able to lower the price, if you want?"

"No, it's fine. I'll pay for it, what's the method of paying?" Ren asked. He had been answered by being told that he was to pay for the home via either online transfer or physically at the main building of where they sold houses.

Of course, being the easiest method, and the quickest. Ren had decided to just pay for it via the internet, he quickly accessed it on his device from Chronoa and paid for it, thus claiming the home as theirs.

"Alright, with the price of the home being paid for, this place now belongs to you."


End file.
